Zippy Story
An Adventure … One morning, Hopsalot walked around, watching the sun slowly begin to rise. He wanted to go and explore, so he traveled even further. Then he saw a hole in the ground. He dug with all his might, and as he went even deeper. Finally, Hopsalot stopped digging. He was underground, obviously. He looked around, but there was no one there. Then he saw that he was in Freddy the Fox’s den! Hopsalot saw a fireplace and a cozy chair. Then he saw that Wubbzy was playing with his kickety-kick ball! Quickly, Hopsalot grabbed the ball. ‘’You can’t play in this den!’’ he told Wubbzy. ‘’Why?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Because Freddy the Fox lives here!’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Freddy the Fox? Who is he?’’ answered Wubbzy. ‘’He lives in this den,’’ affirmed Hopsalot. ‘’You gotta be careful!’’ ‘’Okay,’’ Wubbzy replied, and then left. Hopsalot went up the hole and poked his head out. The sun was shining brightly, and Hopsalot knew that this would be the perfect day for adventure. ‘’First off, I want to go to the jungle,’’ Hopsalot decided. ‘’Might as well, since Eleanor and Kisha aren’t here right now….’’ So Hopsalot went to the jungle alone. He was very cautious around Kaa, who hypnotized people for a living. If anything, Hopsalot wouldn’t be able to even survive in the jungle---especially with Kaa. Luckily, Eleanor and Kisha came along to keep him company. Henry the penguin came along, also. ‘’You can’t possibly expect to be here by yourselves!’’ Henry said knowingly. ‘’Henry, last time you saved me from Kaa,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’I know,’’ Henry agreed. Just then, Zooter appeared next to them. ‘’Oh, watch out!’’ she warned. Kaa the snake appeared and startled them. ‘’Now I have sssomeone NEW to hypnotize!’’ he remarked. ‘’Zooter! I believe I should hypnotize her right now.’’ ‘’Oh, oh! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!’’ a voice called out. It was Harry, with Else right behind him. ‘’I changed my mind,’’ Kaa decided. ‘’I shall hypnotize Harry ''inssstead!’’ ‘’I can’t believe you’re still here,’’ Elsie said. ‘’Elsssie, come on, can’t I jussst hypnotize your friend?’’ Kaa asked. ‘’You shouldn’t!’’ Elsie cried. ‘’Why not?’’ Kaa asked. ‘’Kaa,’’ Kisha cut in, ‘’why don’t you hypnotize ''me?’’ ‘’Oh, no,’’ Kaa replied. ‘’You sssay you’re very cute, and I agree with you. You should NOT be hypnotized at all. Sssame with you, Hopsssalot.’’ ‘’Thanks!’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Kaa, you’re, like, a hypnotizing freak!’’ ''Henry shouted. ‘’Hey, you calling me a freak?’’ Kaa said, supposedly insulted. ‘’That means you like doing it a lot,’’ Henry clarified. ‘’Nobody can ssstop me from hypnotizing,’’ Kaa announced defiantly. ‘’Surprising you can’t hypnotize Kisha and Hopsalot,’’ Henry put in. ‘’Sssurpisssing?’’ Kaa repeated. ‘’I’m doing it to make Hopsssalot and Kisssha happy!’’ ‘’And it looks like you’re doing a very good job,’’ Kisha agreed. ‘’Thank you,’’ Kaa said. ‘’Oh, oh, oh! Time to ssstart hypnotizing.’’ Elsie desperately covered Kaa’s eyes. ‘’That’sss not fair!’’ Kaa hissed. ‘’You are not making me hypnotize!’’ Elsie sighed and moved aside for the python. ‘’Kaa, remember when you hypnotized Eleanor?’’ Henry asked. ‘’Well, yesss,’’ Kaa answered. ‘’I do. But that wasss jussst to sssee how Hopsssalot and Kisssha will react.’’ Henry decided to step aside while Kaa was starting to hypnotize Harry. Kaa let out a ‘’''Look into my eyesss…’’ ''that seemed very ominous, indeed. ‘’Kaa, no!’’ Elsie protested. ‘’I will now make you look evil, and then you will chassse your friendsss away,’’ Kaa continued. Harry’s eyes spun. Sensing trouble, Elsie, Henry, Kisha, Eleanor, and Hopsalot gasped. Then, Harry turned evil. He growled with such anger that Kisha, Eleanor, Hopsalot, Henry, and Elsie jumped up and then settled on the tree branch. ‘’Harry is evil now!’’ Elsie wailed. Evil Harry barked menacingly as he tried to climb up to them. ‘’Someone has to make him stop this nonsense,’’ Henry explained with sincerity. ‘’I’ll do it!’’ volunteered Elsie. Elsie fearlessly jumped down from the tree and then had to confront Kaa. ‘’Not funny!’’ Elsie said. ‘’Funny? I never sssaid thisss would be funny,’’ Kaa replied. ‘’Harry is EVIL!’’ Elsie shouted. ‘’So you will receive a punishment!’’ Kaa knew that he was going to get thrown, or taken away. Elsie started meowing furiously as she tussled with Kaa. Henry, Eleanor, Kisha, and Hopsalot watched nervously. Then Elsie ended up defeating Kaa! Then Elsie de-hypnotized Harry. Soon, he was back to normal. ‘’Oh, Elsie!’’ barked Harry. ‘’You saved me!’’ ‘’Well, now we don’t need to worry about…’’ Hopsalot began. Just then, Kaa returned to life, which terrified the others out of their minds. ‘’…Kaa,’’ Hopsalot finished before gulping. ‘’I now want to hypnotize ''Zooter!’’ ''Kaa announced. ‘’Where is she!?’’ Zooter came up to them and said, ‘’I was busy zipping around the Jumpstart world.’’ ‘’That’sss it?’’ returned Kaa. Henry snatched Kaa and then threw him out of the jungle. ‘’Okay, where should we go now?’’ Eleanor asked after Henry, Harry, Elsie, and Zooter had left the jungle. ‘’Well, I want to go somewhere I have never gone before,’’ Hopsalot declared. ‘’Well, let’s go!’’ replied Kisha. So Kisha, Eleanor, and Hopsalot went off, enjoying the bright, sunny day. But, after ten minutes of walking, they fell in an ocean. The three friends were stunned. But the water was lighted by the rays of the sun, so they didn’t need to worry. Then Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha started swirling all around. They realized they were entering a portal! After exiting the portal, the three friends found themselves lost in a tunnel, and frightful monsters growled from each side. Nervously, Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha made their way across. Luckily, they made it out without harm. But now the friends were at a new world. Here, multi-colored bears lived happily together. Some of them saw Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha and ran over to meet them, while also marveling that they were newcomers. No wonder they didn’t have new friends over lately. There was a yellow bear named Funshine Bear, a pink bear named Cheer Bear, a purple bear named Share Bear, a green bear named Wish Bear, an orange bear named Tenderheart Bear, and another purple bear named Harmony Bear. They were so excited to see Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha. ‘’Hello!’’ Funshine Bear greeted. ‘’Hello,’’ Eleanor returned politely. ‘’We are the Care Bears!’’ Cheer Bear announced. ‘’And welcome to the Care Bears World!’’ Harmony Bear added. ‘’I shall bring sunshine to your day,’’ Funshine Bear boasted. ‘’I will be willing to share things with you,’’ Share Bear replied. ‘’I will never let you give up on something hard!’’ Cheer Bear piped up. ‘’I will bring peace and harmony to everyone,’’ Harmony Bear answered. ‘’I will make wishes and they will come true!’’ Wish Bear added. ‘’And I will make sure there’s plenty of love,’’ Tenderheart Bear finished. ‘’That sounds like fun!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’You’ve never been here before, as I have heard,’’ Funshine Bear said. ‘’Nope,’’ replied Hopsalot. ‘’You will have---‘’ Cheer Bear began. ‘’---plenty of new friends!’’ Wish Bear cut in. ‘’And where exactly do you live?’’ Funshine Bear asked. ‘’We live in the Jumpstart world,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Maybe we’ll visit one day,’’ Wish Bear predicted. ‘’And…do you know something about me?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Yeah, you’re a very good artist,’’ Tenderheart Bear responded. ‘’That’s right!’’ Kisha cried. ‘’I’m surprised you know.’’ ‘’I know you’ll want to paint one of us,’’ Share Bear said. ‘’Or all of you!’’ Kisha suggested. ‘’That’ll work,’’ Funshine Bear agreed. ‘’Well, now it’s time to do something fun!’’ Cheer Bear cried. ‘’We’re going to ride on a cloud,’’ Funshine Bear proclaimed. ‘’''We’re in!’’ ''said Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha eagerly. ‘’Good!’’ Funshine Bear replied. So the Care Bears started walking over to a cloud, and Hospalot, Eleanor, and Kisha followed them. They found that it was a very big cloud---big enough for all of them! All of them got on the cloud. Then the cloud started taking off! Hopsalot, Kisha, and Eleanor felt the breeze blowing as the cloud zoomed through the sky. They had never done anything like this before. Everyone was cheering with joy. ‘’This is fun!’’ Cheer Bear enthused. ‘’Woo-hoo!’’ said Wish Bear. ‘’Yippee!’’ Funshine Bear added. After that, it was time that the Care Bears showed their special talents. ‘’Here. Have this train,’’ Share Bear said, giving a toy train to Kisha. ‘’Thank you!’’ Kisha replied. Share Bear really ''did ''show good manners. ‘’''I wish that Wubbzy would be here to see us,’’ ''Wish Bear piped up. Just like that, Wubbzy appeared! Now ''he ''was at the Care Bears world! Each of the Care Bears introduced themselves. But still, not all the talents had been done just yet. Funshine Bear and Harmony Bear started kicking a ball, and then Harmony Bear started shivering when he saw an actual bear standing right between them. ‘’Come on, don’t give up!’’ encouraged Cheer Bear. Harmony Bear threw the ball, and it went over the bear’s head. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be bothered and just walked off. ‘’See, that wasn’t too hard, was it?’’ Cheer Bear asked. ‘’Nope,’’ Harmony Bear said. Then Funshine Bear brought a painting of Kisha. ‘’See this?’’ she said to the koala. ‘’It’s you!’’ Kisha smiled with delight and said, ‘’Is that me?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ boasted Funshine Bear. Harmony Bear brought over a flower---a daisy. ‘’Just look at it and think of how nice and peaceful it is,’’ he said. Hopsalot looked at the daisy. ‘’It’s yellow, like the sun,’’ he smiled. ‘’And I even have a sun on my belly!’’ added Funshine Bear. ‘’Yep. That, too,’’ agreed Hopsalot. Lastly, Tenderheart Bear wanted to show his talent of bringing plenty of love to everyone. He hugged Hopsalot, and Hopsalot saw hearts flying around him. Hopsalot smiled and sighed dreamily. ‘’Wubbzy, show us ''your ''ability,’’ Wish Bear said. Wubbzy started to bounce. He then bounced higher and higher, alarming everyone else. ‘’Wubbzy, I think that’s ''too ''high up,’’ Funshine Bear pleaded. ‘’Come on, stop bouncing!’’ Cheer Bear added. But Wubbzy was having the time of his life, giggling as he bounced even higher into the sky. Now Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha, along with the Care Bears, were even more worried. ‘’I think you’re ''really ''being careless!’’ Funshine Bear shouted. ‘’Even I know better,’’ Wish Bear cautioned. Wubbzy didn’t pay attention to them. Finally, Wubbzy ended up being flat on the ground. He was injured. Funshine Bear picked him up and gently talked to him. ‘’Look, we don’t want you bouncing around and breaking things,’’ Funshine Bear began. ‘’You have to be more careful!’’ ‘’I will try…’’ Wubbzy replied drowsily. Now Eleanor, Kisha, and Hopsalot wanted to move on. They left the Care Bears world and traveled some more. They came to the desert, where they saw a fennec fox, standing all alone. The fennec fox had lidded eyes that bore an angry look. This supposedly made him look terrifying. But deep down, the fennec fox wouldn’t do any harm to anyone. He rarely came across other people, so that made him a loner. What Eleanor, Kisha, and Hopsalot didn’t know yet was that he was a good story-teller. The fennec fox was rather happy to see the three friends. Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha cried out in horror when they saw his scary-looking face. ‘’I won’t hurt you,’’ said the fennec fox. ‘’Welcome!’’ ‘’You live in this desert, don’t you?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’Of course!’’ the fennec fox replied. ‘’Do you know what I am?’’ ‘’You’re a fennec fox,’’ Hopsalot answered. ‘’Right!’’ said the fennec fox. ‘’I’m also called a ‘desert fox’.’’ ‘’So you live…in the desert?’’ asked Kisha. ‘’Yes,’’ the fennec fox replied simply. ‘’Whew…it’s hot!’’ said Eleanor as Hopsalot and Kisha panted. ‘’You can barely feel the heat,’’ the fennex fox announced. Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha looked to see if it was true. ‘’Okay, then, what are you doing here?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’Eleanor, I’ve lived in this desert for years,’’ the fennec fox explained. ‘’Years?’’ Hopsalot inquired. ‘’Yeah,’’ the fennec fox confirmed. ‘’My skin is rather used to the heat.’’ ‘’Oh, fennec fox, we’re happy to meet you,’’ Kisha said. ‘’You are?’’ said the fennec fox. ‘’Great! Because I have a story to tell you.’’ Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Kisha couldn’t wait to hear the fascinating story. ‘’It all happened a long, long time ago…’’ the fennec fox began. Then the story started, described only in the fennec fox’s words. ''One day, I was sitting, all alone, in the desert. At the time, I was very young. I had no parents either. I couldn’t stand the loneliness any longer. Then one day, Wubbzy and Daizy came to the desert and spotted me. They were amazed to see a fennec fox, for they had never seen one before. ‘’Let’s take this fennec fox back home,’’ Wubbzy suggested. ‘’Good idea, Wubbzy!’’ Daizy said in her squeaky voice. I couldn’t believe my luck. Wubbzy and Daizy were very kind to give me a home, because they could tell I was lonely and had no friends. So they picked me up and started off to find a new home. ‘’How long did it take?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Oh, say…it was a very short walk!’’ the fennec fox said. ‘’Where did you end up in?’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’I will tell you,’’ the fennec fox replied. Then he went back to telling his story. I ended up in Wubbzy’s tree. ''What luck! ''I thought with excitement. Now I could finally have some company! It was a good thing, too, that Wubbzy and Daizy didn’t get scared by my looks. Because if they did, it would be disastrous. I also found out that there was plenty for me to eat. Wubbzy handed me an orange, and I happily gobbled it down. Then, I completely surprised Wubbzy by showing my ability to talk! ‘’Hello!’’ I said. ‘’WAAAAAAAAH!’’ Wubbzy shouted. ‘’Lavender lollipops!’’ Daizy exclaimed. ‘’You can talk!’’ ‘’Yes, and where are the lavender lollipops you speak of?’’ I asked. ‘’That’s just an expression,’’ Daizy told me. ‘’Okay,’’ I replied. I just couldn’t believe I thought there were lavender lollipops. It was just an expression said by Daizy, and that was okay. ‘’Where am I?’’ I asked. ‘’You’re at my house,’’ responded Wubbzy happily. ‘’So I am!’’ I marveled. ‘’Well, how about I live with you?’’ ‘’Of course!’’ Wubbzy answered. ‘’I certainly would like to have a new playmate,’’ enthused Daizy. So for days, I lived with Wubbzy and Daizy without a care in the world. But one day, Widget and Walden came into Wubbzy’s house and made some very shocking news. ‘’Whoa!’’ Eleanor cried. ‘’''Shocking news?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Yes, and let me continue my story,’’ the fennec fox said. Then he went back to telling his story again. ''‘’Wubbzy,’’ said Widget, ‘’your friend doesn’t belong here!’’ ‘’GASP!’’ went Wubbzy and Daizy, surprised. ‘’It’s a fennec fox, also known as a desert fox,’’ Walden explained. ‘’So I think he’s probably not well suited living in a place like this!’’ ‘’But…but…’’ Wubbzy protested. ‘’Little buddy,’’ Widget cut in quickly. ‘’What?’’ was Wubbzy’s answer. ‘’You think that a desert fox would live here?’’ Widget asked. I had my back turned the whole time. Then I turned around and showed Widget and Walden my scary-looking face. Wubbzy was surprised to hear Widget and Walden shouting out in horror, not willing to look at my face. ‘’You see his face?’’ Widget inquired. ‘’He might scare people with a face like that,’’ Walden informed Daizy and Wubbzy. ‘’Come on, he likes this house!’’ Wubbzy protested. ‘’Sorry, Wubbzy, but this little fella has to go,’’ Widget said. I didn’t want to leave Wubbzy and Daizy, but I had to. I felt the same loneliness I had always felt---so overwhelming that I almost died from extreme grief. I thought of trying to convince Widget and Walden to let me stay. But I knew there was no other choice. I decided to just run away instead. So I did just that. But before long, Wubbzy and Daizy were chasing me! I ran as fast as I could. I could also hear Widget and Walden yelling at Wubbzy and Daizy to get back in the house. They didn’t listen, though, and just kept on trying to catch me. Finally, I stopped and noticed them. ‘’I might be able to stay a little while longer,’’ I confessed. ‘’If it’s okay with Widget and Walden,’’ Wubbzy replied. So Wubbzy and Daizy walked back to Widget and Walden, and I joined them. ‘’This fennec fox,’’ Wubbzy explained, ‘’has no friends. He doesn’t feel like being left alone again.’’ Believe it or not, Widget and Walden actually fell for it. They started to frown sympathetically. I was very relieved, because I thought they would both punish Wubbzy and Daizy for keeping me in the house. Widget and Walden finally agreed to let me stay, and I leaped with merriment. So my days of staying with Wubbzy and Daizy continued. ‘’How did Wubbzy and Daizy manage to convince them?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Well, they said I was lonely,’’ the fennec fox explained. ‘’And besides, I’m glad I stayed with Wubbzy and Daizy---I like the company.’’ ‘’Well, what happened after that?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’I will tell you,’’ the fennec fox replied. ‘’Is it something really bad?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’I will describe it to you some more,’’ the fennec fox uttered. Then he went back to telling his story for the third time. One morning, Wubbzy and Daizy awoke to the sound of---police sirens! Apparently, the police had come to take them away. Wubbzy and Daizy saw the cops---Officer Tim and Officer Ryan. ‘’You need to get in the car,’’ Officer Tim ordered. ‘’WHY?!’’ Wubbzy and Daizy asked, because they had never been in a police car before. ‘’Because we’ll take you to see an old lady,’’ Officer Ryan announced. Wubbzy and Daizy gulped. They hoped that the old lady they would meet would be able to take care of me. Hopsalot, Kisha, and Eleanor shivered after hearing this part of the story. ‘’An old lady?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Is she nice?’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’I don’t know,’’ the fennec fox replied. ‘’But let me continue my story.’’ And he went back to narrating. Wubbzy and Daizy approached a house. An old lady opened it, and then I saw that she had white bear and greenish skin. ‘’Why, hello, there darlings,’’ the old lady greeted. ‘’What is your name?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’I’m Great Aunt Ashley,’’ the old lady replied. ‘’Would you like to take care of this fennec fox?’’ inquired Wubbzy, holding me up. Great Aunt Ashley looked at me closely. ‘’I think I might be able to help,’’ she said. ‘’Yay!’’ Wubbzy and Daizy cheered. Then they got in Great Aunt Ashley’s house, for they had never seen it before. Great Aunt Ashley was kind enough to take care of me, and Wubbzy and Daizy were extremely grateful. If anyone was smart enough to take care of me, it was Great Aunt Ashley. ‘’This fox,’’ Great Aunt Ashley said, ‘’is a desert fox.’’ ‘’So it doesn’t belong in Wuzzleburg?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’I’m afraid so,’’ Great Aunt Ashley replied with a nod. ‘’You have to take it back to the desert.’’ So Wubbzy and Daizy obediently got me back to the desert. I knew this was the place where I belonged. That was the end of the fennec fox’s story. ‘’Great story,’’ Eleanor remarked. ‘’Yeah, and it was nice of you to let Wubbzy and Daizy keep you,’’ chimed in Hopsalot. ‘’Indeed,’’ the fennec fox sighed happily. ‘’I like living in the desert. It’s the kind of place where I belong.’’ ‘’If you ever get lonely, you can visit the Jumpstart world, and we’ll be happy about that,’’ Eleanor predicted. Category:3128Category:Pages that are too longCategory:Stories